Reunion
by Air-Crafter
Summary: Bambi's still missing his mother. And an weird owl Tara, offers Bambi something that could change his life now forever.
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0: Prologue.

Bambi was now The Great Prince Of The Forest and a father to two beautiful fawns. But something was still troubling him, every day.

His mom.

He missed his mom.

That night, Bambi didn't come to sleep, so his wife, Faline, was worried and came out of the den to look for him.

''Bambi? What are you doing out here? You should be sleeping.''

''I should.'' Bambi replied. ''But I can't. I'm thinking of someone.''

Faline eyed him curiously.

''My mom.''

''Oh,'' Faline understood. Bambi missed her. His mother. He was still lost without her. ''If your mother would be here, she'd be very proud of you.'' She commented.

''Yeah, if she would…'' Bambi stood up and walked away. Faline sighed. She felt sorry for his mate but there was nothing she could do. Then one of her fawns started crying. Faline sighed. ''Coming, Lato!'' She sprinted back into the den.

Bambi was walking across the forest. He wasn't in a mood to sleep, so he needed to clear his thoughts out.

He looked up to the sky. ''I'm sorry, mom.'' He shed a tear. ''I just wish I could go back in time to save you….''

''Back in time?'' A voice questioned. That made Bambi jump. ''Who are you?''

''Who am I? I am Tara, one of the wisest owls in the forest. And I see you miss your parent.'' The black owl shook his head, as if he was mocking Bambi.

Bambi frowned. ''The ''wisest'' owl in the forest is Friend Owl, and he's my old friend. How do you know about my mother anyway?''

''I know allot. Like I said I'm the wisest. And I can help you.'' Tara stated, snickering.

''Oh yeah? I fail to see HOW can you help me get my mother back.'' Bambi kept walking, with a small frown on his face.

''Well, I have a portal. You can go back in time, and save your precious mother.'' Tara chuckled again.

Bambi stopped. ''Show it! Or I don't believe you.'' He was still unsure whether to trust this owl or not.

The owl snapped his wings around and a large portal appeared in front of Bambi. ''Here it is. Small portals go for little fawns, as you're adult, I'll have this large one for you.''

''Where were you when I was a fawn?!'' Bambi was a bit mad. If he'd known Tara since he was a fawn, he could've gotten his mother back then!

''I just moved into this forest.'' Tara stated. ''And I can actually help allot of animals who have lost a member from their family.''

Bambi rolled his eyes. ''I only hope you're not playing tricks on me.''

''Why don't you go and enter it and see if I'm joking or not?'' Tara questioned, crossing his wings. Bambi shot one last glare at the weird owl, and then slowly stepped through it.

Everything around him started spin around, and the last thing he saw was light at the end of the portal before everything went black. Bambi closed his eyes, and just waited for what was to come.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The Adventure.

Bambi opened his eyes when he felt he had stopped moving. He found himself on a snowy place. For a moment, he started to believe he was in the wrong place, but then he realized it. He had traveled back to the day his mother died.

''Perfect,'' Bambi smiled in satisfaction. ''Now all I have to do is tell my mother to not go to the meadow and I can go back.'' He turned around to go and find his mother.

But, if he only knew everything wasn't that easy.

To his disappointment, he already saw his mother head out to the meadow with a fawn. Bambi galloped towards but stopped. A fawn? Was it supposed to be him?

''B-But… that's impossible.'' Bambi stuttered. ''I traveled back. I shouldn't be there.''

But he didn't have time to be shocked. He saw his mother and…. Himself eating the grass. Then, his mother's head raised.

''Bambi…. Quick…. The thicket!''

They both ran. Bambi made move after them, covering his mother's back, as a shot was heard. He then stopped and ran forwards where he had heard the shot. Distracting man, his mother with himself as a fawn managed to escape.

Bambi led man to a faraway place, and kicked a tree strongly, causing a mound of snow to knock the man down. Bambi ran away, hoping and praying his mother was safe.

When he got to his den, he saw his mother nuzzling him when he had been a fawn. Bambi didn't get HOW did he travel back like THAT as he still existed on the day his mother died. But, what mattered was that his mother was alive. He looked around, but saw no portal. He ran around a bit, but still nothing. But before he could start to worry, he heard a voice he had missed to hear.

''Hello? Mr.?''

Bambi turned. ''H-Hello, mother.''

The doe frowned, confused. ''Mother? Why did you call me mother?''

Bambi's ears dropped in disappointment. ''I'm your son. Don't you recognize me?''

''Well, you DO look like my Bambi.'' His mother turned to look at his son who had come out after her and stared at his older version with interest. ''Hello.'' He spoke.

That made Bambi freeze for a moment. He didn't expect to speak with…. himself. But he had to. ''Hello.''

''Who are you?'' Young Bambi questioned.

''I'm…. Bambi.'' Bambi replied to his younger self.

''That's funny. I'm Bambi too.'' Young Bambi chuckled a bit. ''Where do you come from?''

Bambi felt really weird for talking to himself, even as if it wasn't really him, but his younger self. But it was still him! Same name, same design….

''I come from the future.''

That interested young Bambi. ''Really?''

Bambi gulped. But gained up the power to speak. ''Y-Yeah. In the future, I had two kids with my mate, Faline.''

Young Bambi blinked. ''I have a friend named Faline too!''

Bambi gulped. That was really hard for him to explain. ''Really? T-That's interesting.'' He didn't know what else to say, so he just looked away.

''Yeah. What else happened?''

Bambi sighed. Time for truth…. ''The thing is, I'm you. And you are me. I came from the future to bring someone I missed back. I was you when I was young. So you are me right now, and I'm you.''

Young Bambi understood it but was confused. ''But, how?''

Bambi face-palmed. ''I was you when I was young. I had same name, same looks, and then my mother died. I came here to save her, and that's what I did. Your… I mean, MY mother escaped thanks to me. I led man away to beat him. And you're alive thanks to me.''

''I understand that. So, basically, we are the same deer?'' Young Bambi questioned.

Bambi nodded.

Young Bambi didn't know how to react to that. That young adult here is he himself when he was older? So he'll look like that when he grows up? Bambi didn't know what to say or do, so he just sat down.

Bambi's mother looked at her young adult son. ''So, you're my Bambi? As a grown up? And I died in the future? So, you traveled back… in time…. To save me so you wouldn't be alone again?''

Bambi nodded again.


End file.
